


A Hundred and One Hot and Sticky Messes

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Peter, Torchie and Spidey. Hot and sticky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re really soft,” Johnny said, petting Peter’s fluffy hair. Peter batted his hand away, annoyed.

 

“ **You’re** really soft,” Peter said. Johnny rolled his eyes.

 

“That doesn’t even make sense, Pete,” Johnny said, moving his fingers from Peter’s fluffy hair to run along the shell of his ear.

 

“ **You** don’t make sense,” Peter mumbled, brown eyes darkening at the touch.

  
“Uh-huh. Is that a good spot there, Spidey?” Johnny asked, just before leaning down to nibble Peter’s ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"You smell nice," Spidey mumbled, snuggling further into Johnny’s arms. 

 

“Yes well, benefits of self cleaning super suit. I don’t know why you won’t accept some unstable molecules, we have beaucoup of the dang things,” Johnny said, pressing a kiss to Peter’s masked face. “And I wish I could say the same about my boyfriend, but Spidey, you need to wash your suit.” 

 

“Rude. Here I am complimenting you and you tell me I stink,” Peter protested.

 

“Yeah, well, we both stink so it’s okay,” Johnny said, pushing Spider-Man away.

  
“No, seriously. I like your smell, it’s nice.”


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses!" Spider-Man called as he climbed into the Baxter Building.

 

“How sweet o’ ya’, but I think I’ll pass Loverboy,” Ben said, looking up from the TV. 

 

“He’s here for me! Obviously!” Johnny said, smiling wide and leaping up to pull Peter into a hug.

 

“I’ll send yer Aunt my condolences then.”

 

Peter pulled off his mask and kissed Johnny on the lips.

 

“Maybe after I get Stretch to check for mind whammies,” Ben muttered loud enough for them to hear.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Nah, thanks Ben! But my taste has always been pretty terrible,” Peter said with a grin.

  
“I’m telling MJ!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post these one a day, but then I accidentally didn't do that. So, uh, here.

"I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."

 

Peter looked at Johnny with disbelief. “ **Really** ?” 

 

“Mmmm,” Johnny said, snuggling against Peter’s chest.

 

“Pokey Peter Parker is  **actually** comfy? Are you sure you’re okay, Matchstick?” Peter said, poking at Johnny’s forehead.

  
“Never been better, Petey Pie.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst crept in here. Sorry guys.

"Is it possible to love too much?" Peter said. “I just. I still love you! And I miss you. I miss you so, so much. But I think I kind of love-”

 

Peter broke off, pinching the bridge of his nose to hold back his tears.

 

“I’m sorry Gwen, you kind of hated Johnny. And I think I love him. I tried to bring you some flowers, but, well. They got a bit squashed." 

 

Peter laughed wetly.

 

“Yes, squashed  **again** .”

 

Peter sighed, pressing his palm to Gwen’s gravestone. Then he stood up.

  
“I’ll bring some un-squashed flowers next time, for sure. Bye Gwen.”


	6. Chapter 6

"I will always be there protect you," Peter said, holding Johnny’s face between his hands.

 

“Pete you idiot I don’t need protecting,” Johnny said, though it was more fond than angry.

  
Peter kissed him, too exhausted from the past week to say more. 


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm cold. Come closer," Spider-Man said, shivering from his perch on the side of a building.

 

“You’re just dating me for my super powers. How rude,” Johnny said, hovering close enough that his flames warmed Peter up.

 

“Says the skeevy perv that’s only dating me because I’m super flexible,” Peter snarked back. 

  
“Yeah, sure. That’s gotta be it,” Johnny laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck,” Johnny said, staring at the somehow burnt on the outside, frozen on the inside pork chop.

 

“Using your super powers to cook perfect food every time is cheating, Flamebrain,” Peter said, stabbing his pork chop and slicing through it. Johnny slapped the undercooked pork out of Peter’s hand.

 

“Gross, don’t eat raw pork Webs-for-brains,” Johnny said. “Come on, we can go get Five Guys if we hurry.”

 

Peter stared for a stubborn moment at his supposed to have been romantic dinner, then sighed.

 

“Yeah okay, maybe this was a dumb idea,” Peter said, looking up at Johnny ruefully.

  
“It was sweet, just next time, you know, order take out or make sandwiches. Now come on, I’m starving!”


	9. Chapter 9

"The stars look especially lovely tonight," Spider-Man said. Johnny looked at him, hair and shoulders still flamed on. “I mean, you know, the star.”

 

“Yes, the one star is out. It’s amazing, but you know what’s better?”

 

“Not making the front page of every trashy tabloid AND the Daily Bugle for defacing Lady Liberty with our hot make outs?”

 

“Oh come on! Like it’s my fault you did the thing. You know the thing makes me all-” Johnny’s eyes sparked.

 

“Behave! That news chopper will go away when they realize we’re just two super dudes hanging out and having totally normal bro time.”


	10. Chapter 10

"I've never seen such gorgeous eyes before."

 

“He’s just so,” a feminine sigh, “so dreamy.”

 

“What’s such a dreamboat like Johnny Storm doing hanging with that menace Spider-man?” 

 

Peter ducked his head, cursing his super hearing. Public transit. Gossipy friends with nothing better to do on the train.

 

“Oh, maybe they’re secret lovers!”

 

“Haha, no way!”

 

Peter felt his ears turn pink.

 

“Well, isn’t part of his menace powers being  **super flexible** ?”

 

Peter could practically hear the eyebrow waggling leer in her tone. Please someone attack the city now.

 

Okay no, please don’t do that actually that’d be terrible.

  
Today was going to be way too long. He could tell already.


	11. Chapter 11

"May I have this dance?" Johnny asked, resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.

 

Peter took a few shots of the well dressed gala goers. Shutter of his camera clicking rapidly. 

 

“Johnny, please,” Peter muttered. 

 

“Mmm, now that’s what I like to hear, Pete!” Johnny said, moving his hand down Peter’s back. Peter shook his hand off roughly and glared at him.

 

“Go away,” he tried again. Looking for another shot to distract himself from Johnny’s warmth.

 

“Come on, Pete. You’ve got the star of the best story right here!” Johnny said, posing for him.

 

“And what story is that? Flamebrained idiot harasses hardworking grad student?” Peter snapped.

 

“ _ Johnny Storm Seduces Helpless Bystander _ ?” Johnny tried, then snapped his fingers, flame licking out for show, “Oh, oh,  _ Storm-sexual?! Straight Man Burns for Human Torch! _ ”

 

Peter snorted, and pushed him away.

  
“Stop giving Sue ulcers and go pester someone else, Matchstick,” Peter said, smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't stop thinking about you."

 

Spider-Man looked over at Johnny, flamed on and fighting this week’s incursion of Doombots.

 

“Not sure this is really the time for this, Flame Brain!” Peter called. Johnny dodged a blast with a fancy, fiery flourish.

 

“It’s never the time. I like you!”

  
So of course that’s when the Doombots assembled to form a massive, anime-esque DoomUltraBot™ and knocked down half a city block of office buildings.


	13. Chapter 13

"You'll never feel alone with me by your side," Johnny tried again, a few days later. They were sweaty and pleasantly tired. Well, Peter was sweaty. Johnny hadn’t sweat since he’d gotten his powers.

  
“Go to sleep,” Peter groaned, rolling over to face him. Johnny ran a hand through his hair. Peter growled.

"Yeah, yeah, sleep," Johnny sighed, closing his eyes. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Let's get to know each other over dinner," Johnny said, eyes bright. Literally.

 

“Matchstick, I don’t know how much more of us there is to know,” Peter said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“I mean, let’s go on a date date,” Johnny said. 

 

“Uhhh…” Peter raised his head to look at him. Johnny’s skin seemed to glow softly. As it usually did after. A literal afterglow, which he hated having pointed out so Peter did it often. “Like actually, officially date date?”

 

“Yeah! I mean we have our pictures plastered all over the tabloids anyways so why not?” Johnny said, as if that was actually a legitimate reason to do anything.

 

“You know this is kind of crazy, right?” Peter said instead.

 

“Yeah, but only kinda,” Johnny said, smiling.

  
“Okay. Let’s go on a date date,” Peter said.


	15. Chapter 15

"All I want is you," Johnny said.

 

Peter reached up, caressing his cheek. “I…”

 

Johnny pressed against his hand.

 

“I think, I think that'd be swell,” Peter mumbled.

 

“Swell? You are a total nerd,” Johnny snorted a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

"I could never leave you, I love you too much!" 

 

“Yeah! Well you sure fooled me!” Spider-Man snarled.

 

“Like it's my fault I got abducted, come on!”

 

“It was a week! Do you know how worried everyone was? How worried I was?!” Spider-Man landed on a roof and turned to the still flamed on Johnny.

 

“Like I said, Spidey, abducted. Kidnapped, it’s okay though. I’m okay, just a little misunderstanding is all,” Johnny tried to explain, though it had the rather opposite effect of calming him down. Peter rolled his mask up to better catch his breath, trying not to panic.

 

“Jesus fuck, Johnny! I, I-”

 

“Hey, hey I’m here. I’m okay. It won’t happen again,” Johnny promised, landing next to him and pulling him into a hug.

 

“It better not, Flamebrain,” Peter said, pressing his face into the warmth of Johnny’s neck.


	17. Chapter 17

"A fairytale with a happy ending always brings a smile to my face," Johnny said, smiling broadly. The two alien creatures waved goodbye to them. A strangely universal gesture even among species without hands. “They say thank you, by the way.”

 

Peter felt his eyebrow twitch.

 

“I. Gathered. That. Thanks,” Peter got out. 

 

“Aw Petey Pie, don't be like that! True love is a beautiful thing, and we helped them find it!” Johnny said, making a little heart out of flame.

 

Peter sighed and shook his head.

  
“For such a rock star you're a hopeless romantic,” Peter said fondly.


	18. Chapter 18

"I want to hear you sing!" Black Cat taunted, claws scratching down Spider-Man’s chest.

 

“Sorry to disappoint, kitten, but I’m a taken Spider now!” Spider-Man snarked back, then grunted as he finally ripped apart the bolas around his wrists.

 

“Don’t call me that, bug!” Black Cat snarled, slashing at his face as she leapt away.

 

Spider-Man ducked her claws, stumbling over the ruined bolas.

 

“Awww, what’s the matter little kitty witty angry she lost her favorite toy,” The Human Torch taunted as he flew past, de-flamed hand grabbing the bag of ill gotten goods from the villain. 

 

“Go to Hell, Storm!” she snapped, wheeling away from the heat he was putting out. She frowned at him. Puzzled why her bad luck powers weren’t working on him.

 

“Been there, done that, got the tee shirt,” he replied, bored. Then reached to his suit’s belt and tossed something at Spider-Man. “put this on and let’s throw this kitten in the slammer.”

  
“Oooooh, did Reed finally finish his probability manipulators? Niiiice.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((sorry for the delay! this is not forgotten, never fear. 101 chapters will one day appear!))

"I don't think anyone could ever be as lovely as you," Peter sighed, crouching down to press his palm fondly to the polished granite stone. 

“I still love you, Gwen. But, I think I’m ready now, to really try this again,” Peter placed the flowers down, arranging the bow obsessively.

“Okay. Okay, yeah. I can do this, I mean, we’re already kinda dating. Just gotta,” Peter swallowed, then laughed, “Man, how did you ever put up with me, Gwendy? I’m such a mess.” 

He ran his fingers over her name fondly, “Thank you, Gwen.”


	20. Chapter 20

"You look incredible in that," Peter said, taking a moment out of getting ready to appreciate Johnny in his custom tailored suit. Johnny smiled his thousand watt smile at him. Peter’s fingers itched for a camera.

 

“I look incredible in anything and everything and nothing!” Johnny preened. He reached over to help Peter with his bowtie. Peter frowned at him but let him tie it.

 

"And so humble, too," Peter snarked.

  
“I still don’t know why you wouldn’t let me get you a new suit. You’d give me a run for my money in one, you know,” Johhny said with a gentler smile, taking Peter's snark for the affection it was.


	21. Chapter 21

"He's quite stunning, isn't he?"  
The elderly woman commenting next to him was dressed even more stunning than Johnny. But she didn’t sound jealous.

“Ahh, yes ma’am. Mister Storm is definitely that,” Peter said, still seeking out pictures and snapping them as they happened.

“Hmmph, you’re a terrible bluffer, Mister Parker,” she commented, seemingly unrelated to Peter’s answer. Peter stared after her for a moment as she walked away, apparently done with this conversation.

She reached for a champagne flute and something about the pose struck Peter’s artistic sense, so he snapped a few quick pictures of her. He turned back to Johnny. He’d missed whatever joke had set him to laughing, but he took some of that, too.

He’d better get more of Sue and Reed before Reed snuck away. Ben didn’t mind staying until Sue’s unofficial end time. Though it was more he took delight in offending the socialites that came to these events until Sue finally got tired of it and kicked him out.

Peter shook his head. What a family.


	22. Chapter 22

"Sometimes I just can't control myself when around you," Johnny said with a wicked grin.

 

Peter looked back up at him, lips kiss swollen, eyes a bit glazed.

  
“That’s nice Matchstick,” he mumbled reflexively. **Damn** but Johnny could kiss.


End file.
